


Archaic Allure (sonnet)

by Tarredion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Dan Howell, Poetry, Reminiscing, Sonnets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Dan reminisces his love for Phil - sonnet version
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Archaic Allure (sonnet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watergator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/gifts), [Randomcat1832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomcat1832/gifts).



Cold and gentle touch grazes tepid skin.

Age hasn’t withered thee; Needn’t ever pretend

Affection runs from us two through our kin.

Bottled, it tears rifts. Still, they always mend.

Thy sunkissed bronze hair tinted dew and grey;

Glabella abrasive to the true touch...

Yet not yet set in stone, nor gone or frayed.

Hundred years elapsed: thy lips still as lush.

Cryptic dots map across a well-known back.

They trace out mystical lands known as far

And gone; Caress flowing like sand through cracks.

Scars raise skies, carrying a bygone star.

Thy tantalizing blue-green-yellow orbs

Bear life in their depth, and embody fjords


End file.
